Certain additive manufacturing techniques include extrusion of feedstock to form a three-dimensional object. Material requirements associated with handling feedstock for extrusion, however, may differ from or may be at least partially incompatible with material requirements for appropriate formation of the material of the feedstock into a high-quality part. Such differences in material requirements can particularly impact the usefulness of extrusion-based additive manufacturing techniques in forming metal objects. Thus, there remains a need for materials suitable for fabricating metal net shape objects using extrusion-based additive manufacturing techniques.